The Greatest Gift of All
by wereleopard
Summary: Danny and Steve wake up in bed together after having one too many drinks for Christmas. Steve is called back to the SEALs, and Danny finds the consequence of that one night together, a baby. Nothing runs smoothly for these two, there are a lot of obstacles in their way including Danny being kidnapped. Will he and the child survive? SLASH MPREG


Title: The Greatest Gift of All

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: McDanno

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Rating: Uhhh I stick adult down as not sure lol

It's AU, in this world men can get pregnant, but it is rare.

Summary: Danny and Steve wake up in bed together after having one too many drinks for Christmas. Steve is called back to the SEALs, and Danny finds the consequence of that one night together, a baby. Nothing runs smoothly for these two, there are a lot of obstacles in their way including Danny being kidnapped. Will he and the child survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B This is a story for Edith. I've never done they wake up after a night of drunken sex before. Thought I would give it ago.

You can also find me on Tumblr now and wattpad. I am spreading out where I post my fanfic. Please pass that onto anyone you think would be interested.

Chapter One

Danny slowly blinked open his eyes. His mouth tasted as if something had died in it. He winced as he moved, his head was pounding, but that wasn't the only place that hurt. He turned his head, and his eyes widened as he looked at his partner.

'Fuck.' Danny muttered as he crawled out of the bed.

Steve opened his eyes as Danny spoke, and watched as his partner bent over to grab his clothes. A soft smile on his face, he always thought that his best friend did have the greatest ass.

'Painkiller's in the bathroom cabinet.' Steve slowly sat up.

Danny jumped at the voice and turned around. 'Thanks, this can't happen again.'

Steve felt his heart drop, but he nodded in agreement. He knew Danny cared for him, and after last night the attraction was definitely there. He could work with that. Steve loved Danny and was positive they would be great together. All that was needed was a plan. He could do that, he could figure something out. Steve use to plan out lots of missions. This would just be another one.

'Danny, don't worry.' Steve smiled at him.

When the other man smiled at him like that, all Danny wanted to do was join him back in bed. He wouldn't though, there was Catherine to consider.

'I won't, I have to go. I need to get showered, changed and I need to pick Grace up.' Danny told him honestly. They were partners, they'd been through a lot together, and this would just be another thing they had to work through.

'I'll see you later. Give Gracie my love and don't forget to bring her over. I still need to give you guys your Christmas presents.'

'I will, I'll give you a call.' Danny smiled as he left. His chest eased a little. They were definitely going to be okay.

XXXXX

Steve grabbed his cell as soon as it started to ring. 'McGarrett, yes sir. I'm on my way.'

Just as he rushed to his front door and opened it, he just managed to stop himself from running straight into Catherine.

'Hi, Steve I thought we could have something to eat together.' She brushed her dark hair away from her face.

'Sorry Cath, I'm needed at Hickam.'

'Well, why don't I go with you? There are a few things I have to do there as well.'

'Okay, but I'm not sure when I'll be finished.' Steve warned her.

'That's okay.' Cath replied cheerfully.

He frowned at her, there was something going on but he couldn't figure out what. He didn't have the time at the moment and it really wasn't that important. Steve grabbed his keys and walked out, not really taking much notice of the woman at his side.

Catherine brows furrowed as she watched Steve. There was something different about him. He no longer looked at her or smiled at her the way he used to. She wanted that back, but Catherine also wanted to know what had made that change.

XXXXX

Danny was curled up on the couch with Gracie in his arms. The only thing that would make this better was if Steve were here with them. The detective could clearly see them having a family Christmas together. His and Steve's arms wrapped around each other as Grace opened her presents. Danny shook his head, as the morning went on he had been getting more and more memories from last night. As great as it had been, and it had been amazing he and Steve weren't together. They were best friends and partners. It was something that he had to be happy with. He also couldn't forget the lovely Lieutenant.

'When are we going to see Uncle Steve?' Grace wanted to know.

'Why don't we finish watching the film and then give him a call how does that sound?'

'Okay.' She replied happily and turned back to carry on watching the film.

Danny looked up surprised as someone knocked on his door. He moved his daughter so he could stand, and walked over to it, and opened it.

'Steve.' Danny looked at him surprised. He saw the bag of gifts and Catherine in the car, but then he realised that Steve was in his fatigues. 'What's going on?'

'I'm needed for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be, but I have to leave straight away.'

'Uncle Steve.' Gracie yelled as she rushed to him. He'd managed to put down the bags and grab her in his arms. He hugged her tightly in his arms. 'We were just about to call you, and find out when we could come over.'

'I'm afraid I have to leave Gracie. I came by to drop off the presents and to say goodbye.' His heart broke as he could see the tears well up I her eyes.

'You'll be back soon thought.' She asked hopefully.

'I'll come back as soon as I can.' Steve promised his gaze landed on Danny. He was going to miss the both so much.

'Put me down.' Gracie ordered. 'You have to open my present now.' As soon as her feet were on the ground she ran off into the apartment.

'Danny I…' Steve couldn't say anymore as Gracie appeared with a small wrapped package in her hand.

Steve took hold of it and gently opened it. It was a picture of the three of them. 'Do you mind if I take it out of the frame so I can take it with me?' He asked.

'I hoped you would want to.' She chuckled.

'This is the greatest present ever.' Steve told her honestly.

'You'll always have us with you.'

'You both always are Gracie.' There were so many things he wanted to say to Danny, but knew now was not the right time. He put the photo in his pocket, picked up Gracie, and pulled the other man into his arms and held them both tightly.

XXXXX

Catherine watched the scene from the car. So this is what had changed, the two men had become even closer. She couldn't see Steve's face, but Danny's; it was evident that the short detective was in love with her man. That could not and would not be tolerated. Catherine knew that she had to put a stop to it. Steve McGarrett was hers.

TBC


End file.
